Seeing the real me!
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: Gabriella's new in town and already she got a crush,made some friends. But when her crush wants the relationship to develop into something more Gabriella doubts she's ready for what he wants her to do. Can Gabriella back away before it's to late.
1. Meeting MrPerfect

Gabriella wrapped her curly short length dark brown hair around her finger. She looked around the pool; and stared at the frantic mothers, little kids running around, but then a group of teenagers caught her eye. Well, actually it was more of a certain teenager that caught her especially. He had dark brown hair. It was shaggy and only reached below his nose. Gabriella adored his piercing blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. He must be pretty popular Gabriella thought. She looked down at her own incase he got a glimpse of her. She was wearing a red two-piece. It was one of the many perks of being the head lifeguard at the Albuquerque Community Center. She had moved to Albuquerque in July. Her mom had been tired of her constantly using the last remaining weeks of her summer to call old friends and continue to be homesick. So she told Gabriella to get a job, and off of her butt and start making some friends. That was a month ago. Gabriella noticed the cute boy she spotted earlier coming toward her. She began to look away and focused on a little girl jumping off the diving board. "Do you know where I can get a band-aid?" He asked with an unsure voice. "Sure, you make a left from the main pool. And then you'll see a big building. Go to the front desk and ask for Judy." Gabriella said still looking away. " Um… Thanks. I'm Troy." He said his hand reaching out for her to shake it. Gabriella finally turned around and said " No Problem. I am Gabriella but my friends call me Gabby." Gabriella said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella." Troy replied walking away. "You too." Gabby called after him. She watched him walk towards his exclusive group of friends. About thirty minutes later Gabriella's shift was up and it was time for the next lifeguard to take over. Gabriella walked into the changing room and put on a pair of white Bermuda shorts and a pink t-shirt. After stuffing all her clothes into locker she walked outside into the parking lot waiting for Torri to pick her up. Gabriella had met Torri a few years ago at a sleep away camp. So when Mrs. Montez announced to Gabriella and Stella that they were moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico. She was immediately rejoiced that it had been Torri's hometown as well. Gabriella saw a white Mercedes Convertible pull into the parking lot. Driving the car was a girl with medium length auburn- red hair. It was curly and layered. She had lightly tan skin, and was wearing a baby blue tank top, and some denim blue shorts. This girl happens to be Torri. She pulled up in front of Gabriella and she hopped in. "What's up Gabby? The creamery was pretty cold if you know what I mean?" Torri said then chuckled at her joke. "Nothing much except I met a guy name Troy." "You mean Troy Bolton?" "I think so why do you know him?' Gabriella asked worried. "Let's just say he's quite famous around here if you know what I mean." Torri said as pulled into Gabriella's driveway. The Montez house had been built to represent the families' Spanish heritage. It looked a lot like the Hollywood- style houses straight out of the movies. It was perfect according to the Montez's. There was a small garden on one side. On the other were a hammock and a side porch. In the back there is a pool and a Jacuzzi. To finish it off there was a small pool house in the back. "So Torri, call me and tell me everything you know about him." Gabriella said as she got out of the car.


	2. A movie date

"Ok do you want me to drive you work tomorrow. I think I could pick you up to?" Torri asked while pulling out of the driveway. "Yeah, I guess Bye." Gabriella said as she walked in the house. She put her swimsuit and the laundry room so it would be clean." Gabby is that you?" A familiar voice said. "Yep! Mom it's me. I am on my way over to the kitchen." Gabriella said walking towards the kitchen." Gabriella said while walking over towards the kitchen. The Kitchen unlike the rest of the house had been designed with earthy tones like blue, green, brown, and orange, "So how was work today?" "It was fine mom." "I am making beef and chicken enchiladas, rice and beans, and a Taco salad for dinner. Are you interested?" "Of course. Where's Stella? I think I'll take Stella to the movies before dinner." "Outside by the pool reading. I believe." "Thanks, Mom." Gabriella said while walking towards the pool. "Hey Gabby! You want to go swimming?" "No, maybe later." "Oh, Okay," Stella said disappointed. "But how about I take you to the movies?" Gabriella said trying to bring up Stella's mood. "Of course." Stella said reluctantly. Mrs, Montez dropped them off at the theater, She promised them that she'd be there no later than 6:30. Once inside the theater Gabriella and Stella couldn't decide what movie to see. " I want to see Bratz." Stella pouted. "Well since I am the oldest! I am going to buy The Nanny Diaries." Gabriella said while purchasing the tickets. The girls bought some butter popcorn, sour skittles, a diet coke for Gabby and a Sierra Mist for Stella. The girls went into theater number 4; which was extremely packed. Stella began to get restless and irritated. Before she could throw a miniature temper- tantrum. Gabriella spotted two sits between a college student and a girl with platinum blonde hair. Gabriella and Stella sat down, and the girl with the platinum blonde hair spoke. "Hi, I am Sharpay." "Gabriella but my friends call me Gabby." "So you're new here right?" "Yeah. Wait how did you know." "Your sister San Diego Zoo sweatshirt." "Shoot there goes blending in." Gabriella joked. Sharpay and Gabriella laughed so hard they were crying. By the time the movie was over Gabriella knew everything about Sharpay. She had moved to Albuquerque from New York when she was six. Having the Big Apple in her blood. She knew that acting on Broadway was here passion. She had starred in the leading roles in every single one of her school's productions. Gabriella had told Sharpay everything about herself as well. Well almost everything. "You'll have to come to my house sometime." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella exchanged emails. Aims, and cell phone numbers. "I will." "Great! See you around school sometime." "Okay." Gabriella said departing. "Hey Gabby. We should do this more often." Stella said hugging her sister. "Yeah I would love to." As they waited on their mom, Gabriella watched Sharpay hop into a silver convertible and flirt with some guy with shaggy brown hair. "Are you okay, Gabriella? You look like you just saw a ghost." Stella said waving her hands in front of her sister's face. "Yeah I am fine. I just think that popcorn was a little too buttery." Gabriella said trying to relax Stella's nerves, Truthfully the pain and feeling was much worst. About ten minutes later Mrs. Montez arrived and drove the girls home. Gabriella was silent the entire way. During dinner Stella was telling her parents about the movie. "Gabriella, sweetie are you ok? You haven't touched you enchilada or salad. Are you sick?" She asked as she walked over to where Gabriella was sitting and felt her head. "Mom, I am fine." Gabriella said pushing her off and she returned to her sit. Late the night as Gabriella was about to go to bed. "Gabby, Phone." Stella yelled. Gabriella walked to the hallway and grabbed the phone from Stella. "Hello," Gabriella said annoyed. "Oh my gosh! I have some Troy gossip." "Do tell," Gabriella said trying to sound interested. "Okay so he leaving the mall and was about to drive out when some girl with blonde hair." Sharpay. Gabriella thought. " Anyway she comes to the car and starts flirting with Troy. It turns out that she got in the wrong car and thought the Troy was hitting on her." Gabriella began to laugh at her misinterpretation. "Thanks Torri. You just like saved my day." "I know that's why I am amazing." Gabriella and Torri hung up. Gabriella went to sleep and had dream of her and Troy going on romantic dates. That morning Gabriella arrived at work looking extra radiant incase Troy might there. Gabriella arrived at pool and sat on the tall lifeguard chair looking for a certain someone. "Hey again, Gabby


End file.
